The overall goal of this project is to determine the effectiveness of pharmacologic treatments (haloperidol and trazodone) and behavioral treatments (behavior management techniques) for disruptive agitated behaviors complicating the course of Alzheimer's disease. This study will also determine if treatment modalities are differentially effective for disruptive agitated behaviors overall, or specific subtypes of disruptive agitated behaviors.